Princess Aryx
IN THE BEGINNING: I was born on the planet of Pantora, a very different sort of place. To tell you the truth it was not even a planet, just a moon. But I like to consider it a planet. My mom and dad were the Queen and King of Pantora. I was full of joy back then and even though I was royalty I loved to play with all the children especially one in particular. He was the son of one of my parents most trusted and loyal guards. You see, my parents had two very faithful guards. I do not remember either very well, however. Anyway, I loved to play with him and every time I was getting ready to see him I would dress the best, a four year old could dress. Considering that I was four, I never realized that a relationship with a royal guard’s son was not possible. My parents however let me fantasize all I wanted but kept reminding me that I was never going to be able to marry him. They kept reminding me that I had a duty to for fill in becoming queen of Pantora and guarding the family scroll. I just said in the cutest most childlike voice "Why can't Milenna do all the hard stuff." ''You see Milenna was my older sister and a feisty one at that. My mom would just look at me and say "Everything will be alright just hold on to your marbles." What she was trying to say was ''"Quit complaining and look at the bigger picture. You future is bright if you keep in the right direction and hold on to your mind", but of course she was not the type to say that so she would just state "Everything will be fine." ''No matter how many times she said that I still had hope well at least as much hope a four and a half year old could have. ' FIFTH BIRTHDAY: The day of my fifth birthday was the worst day of my life. It started early in the morning. I woke up and climbed out of my little princess bed and got dressed. I was soooo excited because I was going to have a birthday bash later that day. When I walked down stairs I saw at least a hundred presents. Well maybe I am over exaggerating but to a five year old it sure seemed like a hundred presents. So of course, like any little child, I ran for the presents but was intercepted by Kiaer, the second in command for the royal guards, (not his real name I did not ever learn it so that is what I always called him. He just looked like that name fit him). Kiaer never smiled and when I say never I mean NEVER, but for some reason he looked down upon me and gave me a smirk which turned into a very creepy smile. He then continued on his way to who knows where. I thought nothing of it, I simply thought he just went to relieve some guards of duty or something. And so I finished my run to my presents. As soon as I began to open my first present I heared a scream from my parents’ bedroom. I race as fast as I could to their room just in time to see Kiaer stick a saber through my dad and shoot my mom. I ran to my mom and dad who were lying together. I kneeled beside them crying and yelling at Kiaer. He then looked at me as I took my mother’s hand and asked me where the scroll was. I told him I do not know what he was talking about. He leaned down and smacked me across my face. Suddenly my parents first in command came running in and surveyed with shock what just happened. He pulled out his sabers and charged at Kiaer managing to get in a saber lock. I looked at my mom as warm tears streamed down my cheeks she handed me a rolled up piece of paper and with her dying breath she whispered "I love you. Everything will be alright. Just hold on to your marbles and protect that scroll." ''She wiped away some of my tears and then her hand fell to her side landing on top of my father’s hand. In just those few moments I had lost both of my parents and I was going to get pay-back, but how could I I was only five. At that moment I remembered that Kiaer and the other guard were in a full-fledged battle right in front of me. By the looks of it, it did not seem Kiaer was winning and the other guard had it under control, but I was five and he just killed my parents so I took the hardest thing i could find and threw it at his head hoping it would knock him out. Unfortunately my attempt failed and he turned and looked at me. He threw his saber directly at me. Everything after that was a blur. What I do remember was that the first in command died saving my life and then something came and grabbed me before my vision turned black. If you ask me what it looked like I will say it looked like a giant coyote. That is when my adventures began. THE COYOTE: As I was carried off by the so-called coyote, I awoke. I took a look around and the first thing I finally got my mind to focus on was the fact that I was in some woods and trees were passing by me fairly fast. That was when I discovered something creepy....I was on top of a giant dog like thing. I screamed and would've jumped off if we had not been moving so fast. Instead I tightened my grip on the thing's back fur. Suddenly, I heard a voice inside my head, and I got a weird feeling. "Who waz dat!?!?" I yelled out loudly (keep in mind I could not talk that w Lead wolf seeing for the first time.jpg|The Coyote The other three.jpg|The pack minus the leader. ell I was five). Again I heard the voice: Do not be afraid my child, you will be fine. I will slow down but we must keep moving. As the dog thing slowed down, I realized that it was the dog thing inside my head. "Wh-wh-what are you?" I am a coyote and I am here to watch after you right now. "Where are my parents? I want my parents." ''I am sorry to inform you but your parents are dead. Do you remember anything from a few nights ago? I thought back and that is when the rush of images came flooding down on me. I began to cry softly. ''Everything will be fine now; you are safe, ''the coyote said. I was far from being safe however, for not ten minutes after there came a distant howl and something jumped down from a ledge right in front of us. I got one long look at it before I noticed the three others around us. I assumed it was another coyote and a friend of the one I was on, but I didn't know why it looked so different and why it was growling and baring its teeth at us. I looked deep into its eyes and in that moment, I saw surprise for it had not planned for me to be here. Suddenly it lunged at us. It tackled the coyote and I flew off, hitting the edge of a boulder and breaking my leg. Three of the wolves including the one that first lunged at me were taking care of the coyote. I had no idea where the fourth one was. As I tried to get up and make a break for it, I saw the fourth. It jumped over me and landed in front of me, ruining all hopes of escape, even though it did not matter since I could not walk anyway. It looked down at me and bared its white sharp teeth at me. Everything seemed to slow down then. The fourth lunged at me opening its mouth to tear my head off. The first turned away from the Coyote and to the fourth. The third and second made a attempt to kill the coyote, but failed and the coyote ran off severly injured and assuming it had failed and I was dead. Then the first pounced on the fourth knocking him into a tree and making sure he did not bite me. Then the third picked me up gently and I dangled from its mouth by my shirt and it shot off into the forest at unimaginable speed. THE PACK: At this point I was terrified and well, I peed my pants, which was not such a great idea for it was not comfortable to be hanging by a Wolf's jaws with wet sticky pants, but it was too late to change that. They slowed down and at that moment I saw what looked to be a shield of trees. They were so packed together I thought we would not be able to get through and as they did not stop and kept going straight toward them I closed my eyes and waited for the impact which never came. When I finally opened my eyes back up I was sitting in the ring of trees with dogs looking at me from every side of me. Once again, terrified and trembling, I peed my pants again. I thought to myself, man, I have GOT to quit doing that. Suddenly I heard whispers but not out loud, in my head. It was they who were talking, the dogs. Category:Female Characters Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Ancient Protectors of Wisdom Category:Pantorans